Milk It
by unmei3
Summary: Draco and Harry have a fight in the middle of a hallway. Something goes wrong and a cow is created. Dumbledore orders them to take care of it together as punishment. And soon love is in the air. DH AU since I ignored HBP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. All J. K. Rowling's, except for the stupid plotline.

**Warnings: **Nothing so far. Maybe a little bad language. Some spoilers of OotP. AU since I ignored HBP.

**Authors Note: **This sort of story has probably been written a billion times but I don't care. This will eventually turn into a Harry/Draco story. So on with it!

Harry Potter was happy. It was almost Christmas time and he had just had chocolate and vanilla pudding with cherries. He could still taste it in his mouth and he licked his lips and patted his bulging stomach as he walked down the halls, on his way to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron and Hermione had left him to enjoy his dessert, saying they didn't want any. Hermione said, she was going to help Ron with the new transfiguration essay they had to write but for once, Harry was already finished with it and so he could be left to one of his big passions in life, stuffing his face with pudding.

Now, after several helpings of sweet, quivering dessert, he was quite content as he strode down the halls. His pants seemed much less roomy than they usually did and he patted his stomach again. It hurt in a comfortable sort of way and he had a little trouble walking but he was happy and content none the less.

The pervious week had been absolutely fantastic. His grades had improved in almost every subject, except potions and he had just won a quidditch match against Huffelpuff. It was snowing nicely outside and he loved the snow. Ron had invited him over to his house for Christmas and he had accepted, happily. He looked forward to the prospect of spending Christmas with Ron's family, now that Sirius was no longer with them. The thought of Sirius made him a little sad but he had come to terms with his death some time ago. This was the first time, he felt truly happy since his godfather's death and it felt nice.

As he rounded a corner, he noticed that someone had dropped a textbook and he bent down to pick it up. Just as he touched the cover of the book, someone came crashing right into him, sending him to the floor.

"Ouch!" he yelled as he fell onto his side, his hipbone colliding with the hard floor. His stomach felt a little uneasy as well as it bounced a little from the fall. He sat up and rubbed his sore hipbone, then patted his full stomach.

"Watch where you're going Pot-Head!" he heard the heated snarl of his favourite rival.

He looked up in the stormy, grey eyes of Draco Malfoy and growled. The stupid git just had to ruin his great mood. It was probably his purpose in life. Well now he would have it.

"It's not my fault you can't see with those stupid rodent eyes of yours, you ferret!" he spat as he stood to face his rival.

"You were in my way!"

"So? Couldn't you have gone around me then?"

"Malfoys don't go around people!"

"Ha! Is that really the best answer you could come up with?" Harry mocked, smiling scornfully at Malfoy.

"No. It was the best answer suited for your intellect…or lack thereof." the blond said in a surprisingly even and calm voice. It starkly contrasted against his heated tone from just a moment ago. It left Harry speechless for a moment.

"Where are your little protective lions? Maybe you should have done better with them around, seeing as how your glasses must have been a gift from Weasley." Draco said, smirking contently at his insult.

"They are not my "lions"! They are my friends! It's more than you can say about your band of monkeys, you spawn of the devil, you!" Harry hissed, now genuinely angered with how his rival was behaving. If he hadn't known any better, he would have guessed, Malfoy was out to get into a serious fight with him.

"Why, you flatter me Potter. That's exactly the image I'm going for. And you can say anything you want to say about my friends. I won't be insulted because unlike you and your mushy friends, I keep my distance from people."

Harry was stunned. That must have been the first sincere thing he had ever heard from Draco Malfoy. As the full impact of Malfoy's statement hit him, he realized he felt slightly sorry for his rival. He could very well imagine what it was like, not to have any friends. He had lived like that too, before Hogwarts. It was a lonely life. Silently, he thanked Merlin for Ron and Hermione.

"What's the matter, Potter? Do your brain cells have a hard time, translating my words? Well forget about that then. Go find your filthy little friends. You wouldn't want people to start suspecting their hero has the intellect of a dead duck." Malfoy drawled, instantly making Harry forget any thoughts about pity. How could he ever have felt anything remotely like understanding for this smarmy git, was beyond him. Malfoy was a horrible person and he had just about had enough of his insults.

"You know, Malfoy, I'm sure I've told you this before, but you are terribly pathetic, trying to get a rise out of me. Are you sure, you're not one of my admirers? You certainly seem to be eager enough to always say something to me whenever we meet. Maybe you just haven't been taught that when you want someone to like you, you have to be pleasant to them." Harry said, matching Malfoy's calm, mocking voice.

Malfoy seemed to be in some sort of shock. His mouth was open, his jaw lax and his grey eyes were wide as the full impact of Harry's words hit him. Harry was satisfied and was just about to walk past Malfoy and walk toward his common room to muse further over his victory over Malfoy. This was by far one of the best insults he had come up with in a while. The look of utter bafflement on Malfoy's face made his victory all the more sweet.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his arm and he was forced to turn back and face Malfoy. Harry flinched at the look of rage in Malfoy's eyes. His lips were now pressed together and his face didn't betray anything of his anger but his eyes said all the more. There was also a bluish vessel above his temple that Harry didn't remember having seen there before. It looked like it was about to pop and Harry moved subconsciously in the other direction. Wouldn't want to get stained with Malfoy's blood, should that vessel pop.

"Let me go Malfoy." he said calmly, clearly sending the message that their little insult flinging was over for the day and that he was not interested in further spending time with the Slytherin.

"Take that back, Potter." Malfoy hissed, his fingers digging painfully into Harry's arm.

Harry tried to get away, squirming with his arm clutched tightly in Malfoy's hand. He tried to pry away the hurtful fingers, wincing slightly as they closed over his arm even harder.

"Malfoy, let me go. Now!" he said, yanking his rival's wrist with his free hand. Malfoy was really hurting him now. He was sure, he would have a bruise where Malfoy was holding him right now and this was rapidly making him angry. Malfoy, if he noticed, didn't show it, instead, he moved closer to Harry, his eyes glimmering dangerously with suppressed anger.

"I said, take it back Potter!" he hissed, his breath hitting Harry in the face. It was clear to him that Malfoy had not had any dessert.

"Let me go, Malfoy! And a breath mint wouldn't hurt you either, you reek of garlic, you _cow_."

Suddenly, Malfoy let go of him and pushed him back, reaching into his pocket quickly, taking out his wand. Harry mimicked him quickly, taking out his own wand.

"C-cow! Oh, that's it, Potter! That's the last drop!"

"_CEDO BOVATIM_!" screamed both boys at the top of their lungs.

Two spirals of sparkling light shot out of both of their wands and met in the middle. A big sphere of light was building up where the two spells collided. Both boys stood, rooted to the ground. The sphere was now so big that they would both be able to fit inside of it. Then it stopped growing. For a moment all was still and the two boys stared at the large sphere of light, their hands frozen in midair. Then, without warning, the sphere exploded, throwing them both back in opposite directions. The explosion itself was without a sound. It was a burst of energy that tore the walls and the sculptures that decorated it.

Harry's back hurt and all air had been pressed from his lungs upon the impact with the hard floor. Slowly he rose to sit and took in a deep, raspy breath. He let his eyes wander over the disaster he and Malfoy had turned the hallway into. He couldn't see much. There were broken sculptures and a big cloud of dust and prevented him from seeing Malfoy.

Harry rose to his feet slowly, rubbing his sore body and dusting off his clothes. He coughed a little from the dust that had entered his nose. He saw something moving in the middle of the dust cloud. At first, he assumed it was Malfoy, moving on the other side of it but as the shadow moved, he realized it was much bigger and of a different shape than Malfoy or any other human for that matter. Then there was an infernal noise from the general direction of the shadow.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Harry jumped at the sudden noise, his heartbeats increasing considerably. His first instinct was to run from the scene and leave Malfoy with whatever sort of _thing_ may have conjured. The stupid git was probably out cold anyway. There was no way he would be able prove that Harry had been a part of this disaster.

He was just about to make his quiet exit as he heard a shuffling noise and a girlish squeal, followed by slurping sounds. Harry stopped in his tracks, looking back at the scene of crime again.

"Mooo!" the noise was much softer now and Harry shuddered and the urge to run was stronger than ever.

"POTTER!"

Bollocks! That was most definitely Malfoy's squealing voice. He couldn't leave now! Damn his Gryffindor nobleness! Malfoy was being eaten alive by whatever they had conjured and he couldn't leave him. Stupid _Malfoy_, who had made his life hell through all these years!

He turned around and started walking dejectedly toward the sounds of Malfoy's squealing. As the dust slowly disappeared, he could see more of the damage. Dumbledore would have both their heads for this, he was sure. He gulped at the thought and walked on toward Malfoy and the beast. When he was a few feet away from them, he saw and understood what had happened.

There, right above a struggling, dishevelled Malfoy, who was lying on his back, was a cow. A big, white cow with several black spots all over her massive body. It was stomping around carefully, not wanting to crush her prey. The most peculiar thing about the whole situation was that the cow was licking Malfoy all over his pale face. Malfoy seemed unable to get away from it. Whenever he tried to stand up and crawl away, it would pull on his robes with its teeth and pull him back under its stomach.

"Potter! Help me!" Malfoy squealed again, trying to get away from the pink tongue. He seemed terrified and utterly revolted. Harry stared in silence for a few moments as Malfoy tried to push the cow's head away from his face but without much success.

Harry's laughter rang out in the otherwise empty hallway. This was too funny for words. Draco Malfoy, the most irritating git in their school was being licked affectionately by a cow they had somehow managed to conjure. His face was glistening with the saliva of the cow and Harry doubled over, tears escaping his eyes from the laughter.

"Potteeer! I'll kill you, Potter, you mark my wordmphh…!"

Through his tears, Harry saw how the cow licked Malfoy's face, her tongue slipping into the blond git's open mouth. Harry laughed harder. He was about to fall to the floor, his knees were weak enough but he tried to control himself.

He rounded the cow and went to stand in front of it instead. Still laughing and with Malfoy screaming at him, he pushed the cow away from the boy. It didn't seem amused by his actions but it moved enough for Harry to reach down and pull Malfoy out from where he was trapped beneath it. He helped the boy stand up and observed his wet face then broke out into another fit of laughter.

"Oh…oh, Merlin! M-Malfoy! Ahaahahaha!" he held onto his rival for support as he kept laughing into his face. Oh, this was worth any punishment they might have had coming.

"Are you quite _done_ yet, Potter!" Malfoy screamed as he pushed Harry off of him. Harry landed on his arse in the middle of the hallway. He felt the impact but he didn't care. He was still laughing and his tears were now rolling down his cheeks.

"Stop it, Potter! It isn't funny! Stop it this instant or so help me, I'll hex you into..." Malfoy didn't get to finish. The cow had come up behind him and it was now licking him from the back of his neck and up.

"Mooooo!"

"Aaaagh! Get away from me, you beast!"

Malfoy's hair was now standing right up at the back of his head and he looked absolutely terrified. He rounded Harry, who was now standing up, holding his stomach in laughter, and hid behind him.

"Oh, come on, Malfoy. It _loves_ you!" Harry said between fits of laughter trying to remove Malfoy's fingers from his shoulder.

"_Loves_ me! It wants to _eat_ me!" Malfoy shrieked as the cow came up to stand right in front of Harry, trying to lick Malfoy's face again. Harry didn't much fancy having a cow looming over him or having Malfoy hiding behind him. He pushed the cow's head away and pried Malfoy's fingers off of his robes, slipping away from the two lovebirds.

However, Malfoy seemed to have other ideas. He followed him immediately one step behind him, trying to hide from the cow. Harry didn't find this one bit amusing. As far as he was concerned this whole mess was Malfoy's fault to begin with, he was to deal with the lovesick cow on his own. Harry wanted no part of it.

"Stop following me, Malfoy. This is _your_ mess. It is _your_ cow to take care of." he said, pushing the blond away from his body.

"_My_ mess! This is all _your_ fault, Potter! Now get that…_thing_ away from me!"

This exclamation made Harry's blood boil.

"I will do no such thing! You were the one who started this fight!"

"Yes, because you didn't watch where you were going, you idiot!"

"_You_ tripped over me!"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"I did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did _not_!"

"Did _so_!"

"MALFOY AND POTTER!"

Both boys fell silent as they heard the all too familiar voice of Professor Severus Snape. Harry paled considerably and he saw a triumphant smirk cross Malfoy's face. The smarmy git!

"May I inquire as to why this hallway looks like a war zone? And _why_ is there a cow standing in the middle of this disaster!"

Harry turned around and saw the enraged face of Severus Snape. Harry doubted he had ever seen the professor quite this angry. It didn't help that the greasy bastard was looking accusatorily at only him and not at Malfoy.

"Off to the head Master's office!" he spat, shoving Harry in the general direction of said place. Malfoy didn't move from his spot. He crossed his arms and smirked evilly at Harry.

"_Both_ of you!" Snape said, dragging Malfoy by the wrist and pushed him to join Harry.

Malfoy looked absolutely scandalized. Harry smirked. Snape walked right behind the two boys with the cow close in tow.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Authors Note: **So that was the first chapter of my new story. I hope you enjoyed it. I plan for it to be a few chapters long. We'll se how long it will actually turn out to be. Those of you who've read White Wolf might know that it was meant to be about five chapters long and look at it now! Thank you for reading and please do review! After you're done with that, feel free to read my other stories as well. And not just the HP ones. Feel free to visit my page on FictionPress and read my original stories as well. Link is on my author's page.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to J. K. R. Rowling and no other. The plot is mine.

**Warning: **Some spoilers to previous Harry Potter books, HBP not included. I ignored the events of HBP.

**Author's Note: **Here is the next chapter of Milk It! It took me longer to finish this than I wanted to and it turned out shorter than I expected to also. I wasn't exactly in a humorous mood lately, thus the delay. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I love reviews and I get very happy when I read them.

**Chapter 2**

It was quiet in the headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore was enjoying this immensely. He was done with all of his work for the day. Days such as this were very rare for him. He was an old man and these moments meant more for him than they would for a younger wizard. He truly cherished them.

He had a full bowl of different candies in front of him and he smiled as he plopped a lemon drop into his mouth. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as he savoured the lemony taste that spread over his taste buds.

He sighed contently as he felt a nice, relaxing warmth spread through his old limbs. He pushed his chair back and lifted his slipper clad feet and put them up on the table. Yes, on days such as this, he took himself the liberty of putting on a pair of warm and fuzzy slippers. His normal shoes tended to be rough on his feet and a little change in footwear did miracles to his wellbeing.

He sighed again and was about to close his eyes as Faux landed on his shoulder, nuzzling his left cheek. He petted his bird and dug around in his pocket for a little while. He found a special piece of candy, he knew Faux enjoyed immensely and gave it to the phoenix. Faux made an appreciative sound and flew back to his place with his treat between his beaks.

Albus relaxed in his chair and he closed his eyes once more. Perhaps tonight he would even be able to go to bed early and have a good night's sleep. That would certainly do wonders to his old limbs. An old man such as himself certainly needed his fair share of sleep, something he had not quite managed since he had become a headmaster for Hogwarts.

He stretched in his chair and thought that in fifteen minutes, he would go to bed. It was several hours earlier than he usually did. If no emergencies turned up during those fifteen minutes, he would go.

But until then, he would sit in his chair and relax. He took yet another lemon drop and plopped it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and was just about to sink into his own little world as he heard loud voices outside his door.

Albus swallowed his lemon drop quickly and put his slipper clad feet down on the floor again. Three seconds later, he heaved a little sight as his room was filled with people. The dream of peaceful night with going early to bed was just that, a dream. He sighed dejectedly as he looked at the little gathering of people in his office. Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy…and a cow. Yes, it was going to be a long night again.

"…not my fault that you're an idiot!"

"I am not! _You _did this!"

"Be quiet!"

"Mooooo!"

Albus rubbed his temples as he watched Hogwarts' most popular rivals throw insults at each other. Snape was standing a few feet behind them, trying to make them quit their bickering by taking off points and threatening with torturous detentions. The cow was standing behind Snape and it seemed to have taken an odd fascination to his greasy black hair. It was slowly moving closer, threatened by the professor's loud and angry voice. Then suddenly it started chewing on the potions master's greasy hair.

"Aaaaaargh! My hair!"

This made the two boys quit their bickering and turn toward their professor. Both of them were stunned into silence at the sight in front of them. Neither seemed to know just how to react to this turn of events.

Harry put his hand in front of his mouth, trying to conceal his laugh. Draco smirked openly, still more than just a little peeved at how his favourite professor had made him come here in the first place. Dumbledore looked mildly shocked at the little gathering inside his office. He was questioning Severus' professionalism about the handling of the delicate situation at hand but he was a wise old man and kept his mouth shut.

"Ahem! What seems to be the problem here?" he asked instead and received an amused glance from Harry who was having real trouble breathing from the laughter he so desperately tried to keep inside of him. Draco gave him an equally amused look. His was more of the haughty sort however, truly befitting a Malfoy. Snape gave him a highly offended glance before he detached himself from the cow and put a safe distance between himself and the confused animal.

"The problem…Albus, is this…this beast!" he said, trying to look calm but the sound of his teeth gritting together unveiled his true emotions all too well.

"Yes…Severus…do tell me what it is doing here." the headmaster said calmly. Severus harrumphed, offended by the question but tried to keep some of his dignity by answering the question in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Malfoy and Potter seem to have gotten into another brawl and as such…this…filthy creature seems to have been conjured. Their little spell ruined a hallway and most of the statues there."

Upon hearing these news, Albus' face gained a severe look. He looked patiently at Severus while he told the brief summary of what had happened between Harry and Draco. When he turned to look at the two boys, the smiles on their faces froze. He looked disappointed and anger shone in his usually twinkling, blue eyes.

"Is this true?" he asked the two boys.

None of them dared say anything. They just nodded, avoiding to look at their headmaster and trying not to look at their potion's master who was now soundlessly trying to fight off the cow who had once more started chewing on his hair.

"I see. What do you have to say for yourselves?" the headmaster asked calmly.

Both boys opened their mouths at the same time as they looked at the headmaster. He still wore that angry look in his eyes. They looked at each other before they closed their mouths, not saying a word. Neither wanted to make the headmaster angrier. They were both wondering what kind of punishment was waiting them and they kept their eyes on the ground while they waited for it.

"I trust that you understand how far you've gone with this act. I will not tolerate this sort of behaviour in my school. I've wanted to do something about this unhealthy rivalry of yours for ages but I thought that with time, the two of you would realize how childish the two of you were being. Now you have given me the perfect opportunity to do something about it." The headmaster said in a determined tone, making the boys squirm with unease. This was not going to be fun.

"I want the two of you to clean the hallway you have destroyed and restore it to the way it had been before. I want you to do it together."

Draco and Harry let out a breath of relief. The punishment wasn't that bad after all. Sure, they didn't exactly look forward to spending time with each other but it was only for a few hours at most and after that they would be free from seeing each other.

"After that, I want you to take care of your creation." the headmaster added calmly. "I want you to do that together. We shall find her a place to stay and you will have to find out how to take care of a cow and you will do it…together. That means, you'll have to spend a few hours together every day. You are also banned from going home during Christmas. You'll have to stay here and take care of your cow."

This last statement made Draco red with anger and Harry looked as though he had just been stabbed in the back by the headmaster.

"My mother will never allow that!" Draco shrieked in infuriately.

"Oh, I will see to that she does, never fear my boy." the headmaster said, cracking the first mischievous smile of the evening. Draco stared at him murderously. He turned around with his chin high in the air, for dramatic effect and pushed past Snape and the cow. He was almost in front of the gargoyle statue when he was yanked back by a silent spell that came from Dumbledore's wand.

"You weren't thinking about leaving, were you Draco? I thought I said that you and Harry had to clean up the mess you've made. I meant tonight." he said with a saccharine smile as he looked at the furious Malfoy in front of him.

"Now, Severus, I trust you to lead these boys down to the stable and find a place for their cow and after that, you are to see to that they get that hallway restored." The headmaster said ruthlessly, making Harry look almost as murderously at him as Malfoy was.

Fifteen seconds later the headmaster's study was empty once more. Exhaling deeply, Albus slumped down into his chair once more, lifting his tired feet to rest on top of his desk once more.

He was very happy with how he handled the strange situation although he wondered if his punishment would work or if it would result in more hallways getting destroyed. He looked at his watch and ascertained himself of the fact that if he left for bed now, he would still get to sleep a few hours earlier than usual. This though warmed his heart immensely and he stood from his desk, walking toward his chambers with accomplishment warming his insides.

"That's an ugly name, Malfoy." Harry said an hour later as they cleaned the corridor where Snape had left them after their visit to the stable. They were discussing names for the cow and for once, they were being quite civil with each other. Neither having the energy to fight the other after what had happened earlier.

"It is a perfectly reasonable name, Potter! It is a _cow_." Malfoy said, flinging the nose of a statue at Harry. Harry picked it up of the floor and tried to find its owner in midst of the mess they had made.

"You can't name a cow, Cow." He stated as he found the face of an old wizard and fastened the nose with a spell. He looked thoughtful for a moment while Malfoy threw another, less identifiable piece of a statue at him. He glared at the blond, not really having the energy to do something about it.

"Well what do you suggest then! And what do you care anyway? I for one just want to get all of this over with as soon as possible." Malfoy said, sounding very irritated as he threw an ear at Harry.

"Why not call her Millie?" Harry said, trying to find the owner of the ear this time. "It's a good name, don't you think?"

"Whatever you say, Potter." Malfoy said, giving up.

Both boys fell silent and for hours, neither of them spoke. They worked in a defeated silence as they slowly restored the corridor to its original state.

"So we should meet tomorrow morning and give Millie some breakfast before we go to classes. I'll check on what cows eat and how much. So is so is six am okay for you?" he asked, yawning widely and stretching his limbs at the same time as he waited for Malfoy's answer.

"Six! When am I going to have time to sleep then!" Malfoy shrieked, looking quite a bit appalled at what he was hearing.

"Well, you have five hours if you run along now." Harry stated, sounding a little irritated. He would have even less time since he would have to sneak into the library and check out what cows ate and some basic tips on how to take care of them.

"Five hours! That's not enough!" Malfoy raged on as Harry yawned some more, wiping the corners of his mouth as saliva started to dribble down his chin. Malfoy watched him with a disgusted look on his pale face.

"Well, it'll have to do. I'll see you at six, Malfoy." Harry said, pushing past Malfoy as he started walking in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

"You're late, Potter." Malfoy stated as Harry entered the stable at five past six.

It was still dark outside and everyone was still fast asleep. Only Hermione was up at this ungodly hour of the day, studying.

Harry had spent most of the previous night, looking for books on cows without much prevail. Cows weren't magical creatures and thus, they didn't have any books on how to keep them and how to care for them.

Harry knew some basic things about cows, like the fact that they gave milk or that they ate hay. But eating just hay was not enough. They had to eat something more than just hay. It seemed too easy.

Just give your cow some hay two, three times a day and that's it? Then he wouldn't suffer much at all, being alone with Malfoy. He didn't understand how feeding a cow would take several hours.

Hermione had wondered why Harry was up so early and he had told her what had happened the night before and how he was now forced to team up with Malfoy in taking care of Millie the cow.

She wasn't amused by the story and she spent a few minutes berating him for being so stupid as to have fights with Malfoy in the school hallways and he didn't protest. In retrospect it was really stupid to fall for Malfoy's stupid taunting and he had himself to blame…but mostly Malfoy.

After she was done giving him the third degree, she was helpful enough to tell him a little about cows. Apparently her grandparents had kept cows long ago and she knew a thing or two about taking care of them since she had spent some summers with them.

Now, Harry was very cranky and had dark circles under his eyes from last night's futile search for information. Hermione's lecture hadn't made his day any brighter and now he had to put effort in not throttling Malfoy for looking as perfectly gathered as usually. Not a trace of a dark circle, not a hair out of place. The stupid git looked absolutely immaculate as he stood there, taking in Harry's less than perfect state with a critical grimace on his face.

Harry smiled evilly inside as he came up with the perfect plan to get back at Malfoy for not having spent his night searching the library and for getting them into this mess to begin with.

"So, Malfoy. What do you choose, milking her or cleaning out under her?" Harry said with venom as he pointed at the unsuspecting cow and the heap of dung she had managed to produce during the night.

"What!"

_**To Be Continued**_

**Author's Note:** Well that was it for now. Stay tuned for more. I'll tell in my live journal when I start working on the next chapter. Hope you liked this and please review.


End file.
